The Last Song
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: After Finn gets into an accident. His family and friends race to the hospital. Finn is lucky to be alive; for now. Soon enough Finn has to fight for his life. Will he survive? Or will Finn have sang his last song? [In Loving Memory of Cory Monteith]


It came out of nowhere. Many people saw what happened, but were shocked it happened. It couldn't be real. It's got to be a sick joke. But it's not. It happened. You're a witness of this tragedy. And if you're wondering, yes, it is a crime.

It happened so fast, nobody saw it coming until afterwards. The driver didn't see it coming either. If he did, it wouldn't have happened. To think that anyone would want to hurt someone like that, is horrible. It's horrible just to think about it. And most people thinking about it, feel bad for the people it happens to. Most people, have no clue, how tragic it is to watch one.

To think, this 19 year old was just picking up some supplies. Probably for where he worked or went to school. Then out of nowhere...

Is _hit._ And after that, the driver that hit him takes off. Not many people were around. Most of them were in the cars and none of them new the victim or got a glance or look at the driver. So they had to leads on anything.

The driver blacked out for many moments. Awoke for a few seconds, unaware of what just happened. At the moment, all he felt was pain and he felt like this was a dream. But it was _real._ He saw a few people appear in front of him. _"Someone call 911."_ One woman said as he started to drift off again, but he kept them open.

"Help is on the way, mister." Another woman said, but he wasn't exactly alert. _"Hello. Can you hear me?"_ She asked, but he was already out. More people gathered, but he wouldn't know that. Who knew if he'd live through this? It seemed unlikely. But the chances of him being a victim of a hit and run was unlikely too.

The next time, he awoke, he realized he was being moved. He knew he was on a gurney. The men around him were probably doctors. He couldn't gather his thoughts, but remembered a woman telling him help was coming. He remembered being in the car, unable to move. His vision was blurry, but could just make out a man above him.

"Stay with me." He told him. "Wha-?" He tried to ask, but they were in a hurry and didn't have time to waste. "You were hit. You were in an accident." The doctor told him and he sighed as he tried to think.

"He's barley stable. He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him on fluids and get blood into him." Another said. "Stay with us. Can you tell us your name?" the other doctor said. "What's your name?" the doctor asked him again as they got him into the ambulance. _"Finn."_He answered. "_Hudson."_

"Okay, we're going to get you..." the doctor said as Finn started to black out again. He was out as he lost more blood and the impact of the accident did a lot of damage. Maybe even more than how slowly cancer can kill you.

* * *

Glee Club practice. "Mr. Shue, when are we going to start rehearsing?" Ryder asked, as time continued to move as they sat and did nothing. Everyone was wondering when they would either start to practice their material for Nationals or at least go home to their other lives. "We'll practice soon guys. Once Finn gets back with the sheet music and other things I told him to pick up." Will assured them.

"You didn't make him pick up coffee and your dry cleaning again, did you?" Blaine asked and Will scoffed. "I'm over that. No just the sheet music." Will said. "He should be back soon."

"And I blew off a soccer practice for this?" Ally whispered to Sam and Marley and they chuckled. "Ally!" Will exclaimed and she looked up. "Sorry. But we're just sitting here. Finn's been gone nearly an hour. I could have gone to the practice, that I blew off for this, and been back, long before Finn would be." Ally explained and Will sighed.

"I mean, the non- donkey face hippo has been gone for nearly an hour. Maybe he decided to ditch and go sleep with worse version of dead dog face over here and maybe get her knocked up this time." Kitty said and everyone grew tired of her constant insults. Most of which, like this one, Kitty had to throw in an insult about Marley.

"Kitty..." Will tried to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. He glanced around and then saw it was Ally's phone as she took it out of her bag and answered the call. "Hello?" She said, once she picked up the call.

"Ally." Will said, wanting her to get off the phone. She put up her finger to tell him, she needed a minute to see who was calling. "Yeah. Who is this?" She asked the person on the other line.

"Okay, why are you calling me?" She asked. "Um, yeah, he's my step brother... wait! what does this have to do with him?" Ally asked, then the others knew it must have been about Finn. Then Ally frowned as she listened to the person on the phone. "There's got to be some... wait! I'm a high school student, why are you calling me right away? What about my brother?" She asked him. It would be better to call Kurt. Even though he was a few hours away.

"Okay. Bye." She said and ended the call. She put the phone in her bag and got up and walked out of the choir room. "Ally!" Will yelled, but she walked out.

Sam, Ryder, and Marley then went into the hallway after her. They saw her dialing a number on her phone.

"Come on, please. Please pick up! Pick up, Kurt." Ally pleaded as was calling Kurt's number. _"Hello?"_ Kurt answered and Ally sighed. She was relieved that he picked up. "Thank god you answered." Ally said.

_"Ally, what's going on? I'm in rehearsal."_Kurt said. He wasn't going to be prepared for whatever news Ally had for him; about Finn. Nobody would be.

"I think this is kind of important." She said, sobbing. That was when Kurt knew something must have been wrong.

_"Ally, what's wrong? Did Sam do something?_" Kurt asked, but that wasn't even close to what was actually wrong.

"Worse than that. A hell of a lot worse." Ally said. There was a pause and she sniffled. "It's Finn. He's been in accident." She said and Kurt couldn't believed it. _"How bad- I mean, what kind of accident?"_ He asked and she took a breath as another tear escaped her eye and another fell off her face.

"A hit and run." Ally said and Kurt's heart dropped. Ally could hear from the other end that he dropped the phone. Then a second later, she could hear Kurt picked it up. _"Okay, I'm going to get on a plane. I'll see you soon."_Kurt said and hung up the phone.

Sam, Ryder, & Marley then appeared in corner. They heard most of the conversation. "Hey." Sam said and Ally went into her boyfriend's arms. And sobbed for a few moments. "What happened?" Marley asked. "Is Finn okay?" Marley hoped he was. Finn was more of a father to her than hers was.

Ally then left the comforting arms of her boyfriend to fill them in on the situation. "Well, he was hit. By a car. Then after the impact, the driver just took off." Ally explained. The knew what she meant by a hit and run, now. "How is he?" Ryder asked, concerned for him. Finn was like his mentor and he really hoped he was okay.

"Um, the doctors say he's stable at the moment, but there was a lot of damage, that they would rather not discuss over the phone. So they wanted me to come down to Lima Memorial Hospital." Ally said. "We'll go with you." Sam said and she sighed.

"No. I mean Kurt's coming and..." Ally tried to protested, but Sam stopped her. "Kurt won't be in Lima for a couple hours now. And Finn, he's one of best friends. He's like a brother to me." Sam argued and Ally really wasn't in the mood to argue. And realized while Kurt was flying in, she'd need comfort that she couldn't get on the phone or from someone that was probably going to be out.

"Fine." Ally agreed and Sam smiled and then she looked at Marley and Ryder. "I suppose you two want to come as well." She said and both of them shrugged.

"I know, Finn's basically your mentor, Ryder." She said. "And he's like a father to you, Marley."

They both nodded and Ally nodded, agreeing to them coming along. "Alright, Ryder, tell Mr. Shue, we're leaving. Sam, Marley and I will be in the car out front." Ally said and Ryder went back to the choir room and explained the scenario to Will and he dismissed them.

Ryder then went out of the building and into the car that was in the front of the school and all four of them headed to the hospital.

* * *

Kurt had just hung up the call. A few minutes ago, everything was normal. He was in rehearsal, practicing the steps to _Baby Got Back,_while Adam flirted with him. And Jan helped him also admiring his appearance from a close view, while she tried to hide her attraction.

Now he had a family crisis. Finn. His step- brother. The one that'd been there for him, even before Glee club. And the one who looked after him was hurt. Just been in a car accident. _A hit and run._ Kurt was still trying to process the news. He just couldn't believe it. He just wished this wasn't happening, but he knew it was. And was praying that Finn was alright. And that he would be alright.

Adam and Jan then walked over to him. "Kurt, is everything alright?" Adam asked. He knew by the look of Kurt's face, something was wrong. "Did something happen?" Jan asked and Kurt nodded. "It's my step- brother. Finn. He's been in an accident." Kurt told them and their eyes widened. "It's a hit and run." Jan and Adam were shocked at this. Neither of them knew Finn but, they were sure it was hard for Kurt. It was his step brother.

"Finn?" Jan asked and Kurt nodded. Kurt told Jan a lot about him and his family, so she knew his name. "Yeah."

"Is he alright?" Adam asked. Kurt really needed to get to Ohio, so he had to tell them quickly. "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I need to get back to Lima." Kurt said. Jan and Adam agreed. "Of course. Would you like Jan or myself to accompany you?" Adam asked and Kurt shook his head.

Kurt felt like he was going to fall apart and he didn't want his boyfriend or best friend to see him like that. What he needed was to get to Lima. Get to the hospital and be with his family. Who needed him. "No. I better go myself." Kurt insisted and Adam understood. Jan did as well.

"Would you at least like a lift to the airport? You don't look like you're in any condition to drive?" Adam asked and Kurt nodded. He would admit that he was too worked up and nervous about Finn that he'd probably end up getting into an accident himself. And he didn't need that.

"Thanks Adam." Kurt said and Adam smiled. "No problem. Jan, can you take over the class for me?" He asked her and she frowned slightly. She actually wanted to come along, but she figured it'd be best for Kurt if it was just him and Adam. Even if it hurt. "Um, yeah." Jan replied as Adam and Kurt left NYADA.

Kurt got in the car with Adam. Adam started to drive towards the airport and Kurt was really anxious. He really hoped Finn was okay. He knew All was probably scared to death and was probably as scared and freaked out as he was; maybe more. He wished they didn't live many states out. He wouldn't be there until late.

"Kurt, I'm sure everything's going to alright." Adam said and Kurt sighed. "I just can't believe this. I mean- what if he's hurt? What if he'll never walk again? What if he's dying? What if he's already dead? What if-?" Kurt questioned and Adam knew he needed to calm him down.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright." Adam comforted as put his arm around his boyfriend and Kurt leaned on to him. "I'm sure he's alive. If he was stable when Ally got the call, I'm sure he's stable now." Adam said. Kurt hoped he was right. He wanted to see Finn alive. Adam on the inside _really_ hoped he was right too.

Then Kurt's phone rang again and he assumed it was Ally. He looked at the screen, but it was actually Rachel calling. He picked it up. "Rachel?" He answered.

_"Kurt, where are you?"_Rachel asked him on the call. Kurt knew she sounded freaked out, so Ally probably called her. "I'm with Adam-" Kurt told her, but didn't get to finish.

_"Ally just called me. Finn was in a hit and run."_ Rachel said. Kurt was right. Luckily he was already on his way.

"I know. Adam and I are going to the airport now." Kurt told her and she sighed. _"I'm on my way, I guess I'll see you and Adam on the plane."_Rachel said and hung up the phone. "I guess I have to come with you to Ohio now." Adam said and Kurt let a smile slip. Adam gave him a kiss on the cheek as they came to a red light.

* * *

Sam, Ally, Marley, and Ryder were finally at the hospital. Ally was relieved, but not by much as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Rachel is on her way. Kurt is too." Ally said as all of them got out of the car and made their way into the hospital building. "They should be here in a few hours."

They went to reception. "May I help you?" The woman as the reception desk asked. "My name is Alison Hummel, I was called on regards on my step- brother, Finn Hudson." Ally said and she nodded. "Right. The hit and run victim." She said and pulled up his file.

"Right, he's in room 212." She told them and all four of them started to walk back, when she stopped them. "Hold on." She said and they turned back to her. "Are all you family?" She asked them and all of them, except Ally shrugged.

"No. He's my boyfriend. And these are friends." Ally said.

"But he's like my brother." Sam added.

"He's like a father to me." Marley added.

"He's like my mentor." Ryder added and she sighed. She knew at the moment, only family members should be brought back to see Mr. Hudson, but she didn't want to deal with all of them and she figured it'd be okay, as long as they all weren't in the room.

"Alright, but two people in the room with Mr. Hudson at once." She said and all of them nodded. They then ended back. Once they found his room, they went in and saw Finn in the bed. He had cuts all over him, he had bandages on his arms and his head. He was really bang up. He also had a few IVs in his arms. Ally hated seeing him like this. Her step brother, the guy she's known since she was a freshman, the guy she was friends with long before that, was hurt. What if he was dying? She didn't want to think about that.

Then the doctor was at the door behind them. He cleared his throat and all four of them turned around to face him. "Which one of you is Alison Hummel?" He asked. Marley, Ryder and Sam looked at Ally.

"Hi, I'm Ally. Are you the one whom I spoke to on the phone?" Ally asked and he nodded. "Yes. I'm Dr. Harris." He said, introducing himself. "Who are your friends?" He asked, seeing that their were more people in the room. "This is boyfriend, Sam Evans. And my friends, Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn." Ally said and Dr. Harris smiled at him.

"And you all know Mr. Hudson?" He asked them.

"Yeah. I went to high school, with him. He's one of my best friends." Sam answered.

"He was our teacher. But he was more than just a teacher to us. He is our friend." Marley said and Ryder nodded, agreeing with her. "How is he?" Ally asked the doctor. "Will you step outside with me?" Dr. Harris requested and Ally nodded. She followed the doctor out of the room, with the others following her.

"He's stable, frankly he's lucky to be alive." He said and Ally sighed. She really hated this. Couldn't this just be a nightmare that you'd wake up? "He has multiple cuts, there was a lot of blood loss, as you can see, from the bandages on his head and arms. His left leg, is broken and well, so far we know, he will probably need surgery to repair anything on the inside." He said and Ally was about to lose it.

"Now we tried to reach his mother, step- father, and step brother, but I couldn't get a hold of them. I was only able to get contact with you, so do you know-" The doctor said.

"My brother- his step- brother, Kurt, he's already on his way. Along with his girlfriend." Ally said and the doctor nodded. "I think it'd be good to try and reach his parents. We have more things to discuss. Which I rather discuss when the whole family is together, and when he's awake. If he wakes up." He said.

Ally gasped at his last few words. The thought of Finn not waking up was a thought unthinkable. It was impossible. It couldn't be happening. "What?" Ally managed asked and the doctor sighed. "Well he had a major he trauma. Along with all internal and injuries as you can see. It looks like he's in a coma. It's possible he might not wake up." He explained and Ally didn't want to her anymore. "I can be in there? Please?" Ally pleaded and the doctor nodded.

He left and then Ally went back into the room where Finn was. Along with Sam, Marley, and Ryder behind her. She looked at him, and felt like she was going to lose it. He could die. He just couldn't. "Can you guys wait outside?" Ally asked as she blinked her eyes, to stop some tears from falling. "Ally..." Marley tried to say, she should be alone at a time like this. She needed her friends, her family. "We'll be outside." Sam said and put his hand on her shoulder. Sam motioned the two sophomores out of the room and then he followed them out.

Sam closed the door to room and Ally took a seat that was across from her step brother. "This can't be happening." Ally mumbled as she buried her head into her hands. She just couldn't believe this was happening. She just- she didn't want to think about the fact that Finn might not wake up. That he could be already gone and she didn't even know the last thing she said to him. This was a nightmare.

"Finn. Please. You can't- You can't die." Ally thought as more tears streamed down her face. She felt like screaming and if she ever found out who did this to him, she would kill him. "Who the hell could have done this?" She asked herself. But frankly no one knew the answer. It was unlikely, Finn even knew. Who knew if they'd ever find out.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt, Adam, and Rachel were in Ohio. "God that was a long flight." Kurt said, but Adam could tell he was really scared. He knew this was important and that two hour flight felt like days. "It's okay. Now, let's get a cab." Adam said and Kurt nodded. Rachel did as well and she followed Adam and Kurt outside, to wear they looked for a cab.

"Rachel. You haven't said a word since the phone call." Kurt said, trying to see if she'd say anything. "Finn was just in an accident Kurt. He could be dying, so excuse me for not wanting to talk about my day." Rachel said, rudely.

"Rachel, I know he was your boyfriend, but you don't go all diva on me. You think I'm not scared to death. I am. He's my step- brother. He's been like a brother since the beginning." Kurt said. "And to make it worse. I- _we_ had to learn this from Ally. My sister and your best friend. She's probably down at the hospital right now, being told so many things that are probably killing her. She's probably scared to death. And it's her brother too."

Rachel sighed, because she knew that Kurt was right. She didn't even think about Ally after the phone call. She couldn't imagine what it was like for her being there, seeing Finn in the state he was probably in. Who knew, she could have gone alone and have nobody there until they got there. "Right. I'm sorry, I'm just really worried, Kurt." Rachel said and Kurt nodded.

"I know. We all are. I mean for all we know he could- lets not think about that." Kurt said and Rachel nodded. "Do you think your sister's okay?" Adam asked and Kurt sighed. He didn't know what to think at this point. All he knew for sure that this was probably killing her more than anything.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just hope she's not alone. Or at least Finn is awake and alright." Kurt said as the they got in the cab and it started to go towards the hospital.

* * *

Sam went into the room Finn was in. He saw it as he left. It was mostly the same. Finn was still out. And the room was the same, except with Ally near Finn. Sitting on a chair, sobbing with her face buried. Sam walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and she sniffled. "Sam?" She asked and he smiled. Just by a touch, she could tell it was him.

She looked up and her face was stained with tears. Sam took his sleeve and wiped most of them off. "Why?" Ally asked and Sam knew she was referring to this whole thing in general. He honestly didn't know why this had to happen to anyone, let alone Finn. All he was doing was getting sheet music and then in a split second, he is close to death.

"Come on. I think you need a break. I'm sure Kurt and Rachel will be here soon." Sam said and Ally nodded, without another word as she got up from her seat. She followed Sam out to where Marley and Ryder were and then saw Rachel, Kurt and Adam walking down the hall.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked. "Is he alive?"

"He's in there, but right now only family members are allowed in the room. He's alive. Stable. He's in coma, they believe." Sam told them and they nodded.

"They say it's possible that he won't wake up. And even if he does, there is probably a lot of internal damage as well as the visible damage that there is high possibility that he might not be able to survive this trauma." Ally added and Rachel started to tear up as well as Ally wanted to break down for having to tell them that.

"Kurt, you never mentioned you were bring Adam. If anyone I would have guessed Jan." Ally said and he sighed. "I certainly wasn't in a condition to drive and he kept me from exploding in the airport and outside waiting for a cab and inside it." Kurt said and then the doctor came up to them.

"Please say you are family." He said. "I'm his step- brother, Kurt. I believe you tried to reach me as well as my sister." Kurt said, shaking the doctor's hand and he nodded. "Yes. I'm Dr. Harris." He introduced.

"Kurt Hummel. And this is my boyfriend, Adam Crawford." He said and Adam shook his hand. "Nice to meet you doctor." Adam said and the doctor smiled. "Thank you Peter Davison." He joked, but only Ally, Kurt, and Adam would understand the joke. "Never mind."

"I'm Rachel Berry. His Ex- girlfriend." Rachel said and the doctor wondered why this patient had more friends than actual family here for him. "Okay. I've left a message for MR. Hudson's mother and your father." Dr. Harris said, looking at Kurt and Ally.

"Thank you." Ally said. "Excuse me." He said and they were left alone. "Do you mind, if I go back in there? I'd really like to be there if Finn wakes up." Ally asked and Sam, Kurt, & Adam stepped aside and Ally went into the room. "She is really hurting." Kurt said, he knew his sister and he could tell this was really hard for her. Besides Rachel, no one was closer to him than Ally was.

"I know, but you know she loves him as much as any of us." Rachel said. "It'd be so much easier if he was awake. Or if he saw the stupid car coming." Everyon sighed. They agreed with her completely. If he had seen the car coming, he wouldn't be in a coma right now. Maybe he wouldn't have a chance of dying. He wouldn't have all the injuries has.

"What if this wasn't an accident?" Ryder questioned and then all eyes were on him, wondering what he meant by that. It had to be an accident. Why wouldn't it be? Who would purposly do this to anyone, let alone Finn? What their motives be? "I mean, I know hit & runs are things that happen, but if it were me, I would have gotten out of my car to help the person I hit, not just drive away right away." Ryder explained.

They understood where he was coming from, but who would want to hurt Finn? Finn was one of the nicest guys you'd ever met. He was amazing; a guy special enough, anyone would be lucky enough to meet. How could someone think about doing something like this to him, let alone actually go through with it with an intention? No one wanted to think that was an option.

"Ryder, the guy who hit him was obviously drunk when he hit Finn." Sam said. "I mean he was going pretty fast and it's the only obvious answer here. Nobody have a reason to do this to him." Ryder sighed, but then thought of something.

"But most drunk drivers collapse at the wheel or realize what they've done, or died after a crash like that. All known drunk driver hits stop. They wouldn't take off right away after a hit like that. And the speed was a little too fast for a drunk driver. I mean 82 miles per hour. On a highway?" Ryder pointed out and then the others were starting to believe Ryder had a point.

"Maybe you're right and it wasn't Finn the driver was after." Ryder added. And they looked at him, wondering what he thought this was now. Marley seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Marley said and Ryder smiled. It was like she read his mind. "All we can do now is hope." Kurt said. "What else can we do?" They all sighed. They wanted him to wake up. He needed to. He couldn't die. Not here. Not now. They needed to see him, alive. At least once more. And they were sure that Ally needed it more than ever.

* * *

Ally was in the room. She held his hand, even though she knew, in the coma, he probably wouldn't know it. She wanted him back so badly. She loved him. She hadn't really saw him now that he was in college. Only during Glee. She missed him. A lot. She was alone, so it was to be expected. Kurt was gone. So was Rory and Sam. Kurt was in New York. With his new life. Rory was back in Ireland and Sam is living closer to his parents. Luckily there was an apartment in good price range for him. And then her father and step- mother, they were in Washington.

She was living alone. Most people would enjoy it. But to her, it made her feel eleven again. Like she was alone with nothing. Finn hasn't been there since he has been going to college. It didn't seem to bother her, but it did. Inside, she felt like everyone left her. It was like she was back with her social worker again.

"Why- how could someone do this?" Ally asked, not expecting to get answer. It wasn't like he could hear him. Or answer him let alone. Ally heard a type a groan noise and looked up. She figured she was just hearing thing, but then looked at Finn. She swore, that he moved. "Finn?" She said, hoping that her mind wasn't playing cruel tricks on her and he was waking up. Then his eyes opened, very slowly and he turned to where Ally was.

"Ally." He said and Ally let out a breath, in relief. "Finn. Oh my god." She said, in relief. He was awake. At least that happened. A tear escaped her eye, she was just glad to see him. Awake. Alive. Talking. "Wha- what happened?" He asked and she sat down again. "You were in an accident. Don't you remember?" Ally told him and he thought for a moment.

"I remember being hit. And then the next thing I knew I was being moved and there were doctors all around me." Finn said. "A hit and run." Ally said and Finn nodded. "That car. It came out of nowhere. I- I didn't even see it." Finn said.

"Nobody saw it until they heard the crash." Ally said.

"Oh my god. Was anyone hurt?" Finn asked, worried that someone else got hurt in the crash. He acted like he was the one who hit someone, instead of the victim. Ally sighed. Classic Finn, putting the others before himself. But it was like for a second he forgot he got hit, not the other way around. "Besides you, no. You do realize you were hit, not the hitter right?" Ally said and Finn nodded.

"Others could have been hurt as well." Finn said and Ally nodded. He was right, but what was important now was that Finn was hit. But he was alive. He looked okay-ish. She was just relieved to see him awake and alive.

"How long was I out?" Finn asked and Ally smiled. He sounded like this was normal, but in a way, she didn't care. "You were in a coma for a few hours I'd say. And I was scared to death that you weren't going to wake up." Ally told him.

"What made you think I wasn't going to wake up?" Finn asked.

"Your doctor said you might not wake up." Ally told him. "And there is the fact, you were in a coma and a lot of people don't wake up from them." Finn nodded. "Point taken. But I guess I'm lucky." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You have like a group of people worried to death." Ally said and Finn was interested on who else was there. "Oh, you're not here alone?" He asked and she shook her head. "I don't I'd be here if I tried coming alone when I got the call saying my step- brother was a victim of a hit and run." Ally said and he smiled, he should have figured that.

"Right, so who else is here? Where are they?" Finn asked.

"Sam, Marley, Ryder, Kurt, Rachel, Adam, & me." Ally told him. "Burt and your mom are on their way. Might be a little while though."

"Kurt, Rachel, & Adam? They came from New York?" He asked and Ally nodded. "Yeah. When a family member or Ex- lover is in an life threatening accident, usually people drop anything and go to where they are." Ally said and he nodded in agreement. "So Sam drove you?" He asked and Ally nodded. "Yeah. Marley and Ryder came with us as well."

"Would you like to see them?" Or someone, because we can't have them all in the room at the same time." Ally said and Finn nodded. "Kurt. Let me see him." Finn requested and Ally nodded, she went out to where the others were. "Whats going on?" Kurt asked her, when he saw her come out.

"He's awake." She said and they all seemed a little happier. "Can I see him?" Rachel asked, but Ally stopped them from going into a frenzy. "He asked to see Kurt, first." Ally said and Kurt felt happy that Finn asked for him. He was special. Kurt followed Ally back into the room and she closed the door.

"Finn." Kurt said, glad to see him awake. He saw that he was pretty beat up, but at least he's alive. "Hey little brother." Finn said and Kurt walked closer to him. "Relax, you won't kill if you touch me. Ally's proven that theory." Finn said and Ally smiled. "Even after a hit and run, he's got his humor." She smirked.

Kurt sat down in chair that Ally did when she was with him, waiting for him to wake up. "You doing okay?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded. "Considering I survived a hit and run. I'm doing fine." Finn said.

"Do you remember anything?" Kurt asked, he wondered what it was like for him. He was relieved that Finn was alright. He cared about Finn surviving and finding the driver. They would find him or her or whoever it was. And find out why they did.

"It happened so fast. First I knew, I got the sheet music Mr. Shue asked me to get and I was driving back to McKinley and then suddenly, everything went black." Finn said. "Then I going in and out of consciousness. "I see a woman. And then some doctors. And then I see my family." The others sighed. They couldn't imagine, what it must have felt like when he was aware of what was happening.

"So how's New York and NYADA going? How's Jan and Adam?" Finn asked and Kurt smiled, thinking about everything. "Well, she's great and so is Adam. And everything was amazing until a few hours ago, when I got the call that you were in an accident and you might die." Kurt said and he sounded serious.

"Can we not talk about this?" Finn asked. "I mean as soon as my doctor or whatever walks in here, they are going to tell me about everything that happened and all the damage it caused and what I have to do to get back on my feet, I'd like to not think about it until he or she comes back in." Kurt nodded. He understood why Finn kept changing the subject. He would to if the places were reversed.

Then there was a knock at the door. Ally opened the door. "Am I allowed?" Someone said and then Ally opened it more and saw that it was Marley. "Who is it?" Finn asked. "Is it my doctor?" He asked and Ally shook her head. "Marley."

"Oh. She can come in." Finn said and Ally opened the door and stepped aside so Marley could come into the room. Marley entered and Ally closed the door behind her. "Hey Marley." Finn said and Marley smiled, seeing her teacher alive.

"Hi. I just was curious. How you were doing and you know." Marley said and Finn chuckled. "It's fine." He said and she walked closer. "Does you mom know you're here?" Finn asked and Marley shook her head. "I'll call her later. I just walked in here." She said.

"Any pain or anything?" Marley asked. "Well my leg is killing me as well as a couple of other places, but I try not to notice it. I think the IVs are helping, but I might need new ones soon." Finn told her and she nodded. Ally glanced at Kurt and she thought it'd be best to let Marley and Finn talk alone for a few minutes.

"Uh, Kurt and I will back. We are just going to see if our parents are here yet and tell the others how you're doing?" Ally said and Kurt gave a confused look as she stood up. She motioned to the door after glancing at Marley and then Kurt got the message. He followed her out the room, leaving Marley and Finn alone.

"You were really worried, right?" Finn asked her and Marley nodded. "Yeah. You're not just my teacher." She answered and he wondered what she thought of him. Even if it was obvious how greatly she thought of him.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. "You... uh, you're kind of like a father to me. More than mine actually was." Marley told him and he smiled. He felt flattered that Marley thought of him that way. No one had ever said something like to Finn. At least not in a while. "Really?" Finn asked and Marley smiled, nodding.

"I'm going to be okay. I'll be back co- directing Glee club soon enough." Finn said Marley nodded, even if she wasn't so sure. Nobody knew how he could be so sure. So far that he knew, he wasn't out of the woods yet. But they had to hold on to that. That he would check out the hospital. He'd be the lucky one. To survive a hit and run. They hoped that was true. Marley and Finn talked for a few minutes and then she left the room.

* * *

Later, Ally and Kurt were back in the room with Finn. There was a knock on the door and then Dr. Harris entered the door. "Hello, I'm glad to see that you're awake Mr. Hudson." He said and Finn nodded. "Finn. Are you my doctor?" He asked and the doctor nodded. "Yes. I'm Dr. Harris. I spoke to your sister on the phone as well as your parents." He said and he sat up.

"Are they here?" He asked, he wanted to see them. It's been a while. For him as well as Kurt and Ally. But the doctor shook his head, and all three of them frowned. "I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they can." He assured him and he nodded. "So what's wrong with me and when can I get out of here?" Finn asked.

"Well, you broke your leg and have a lot of cuts and bruises. You also as it looked in the x- rays, damaged your collar bone." He said and Finn sighed. "But frankly, you are lucky. Not just to be awake and alive, but most people are injured much more than that in half the accident you had." He said, but that didn't give any of them any reassurance.

"The colar bone should be fine in a week or two. Not too damaged. Your leg, well that will be many weeks, about two months. And I recommend a wheelchair." He said and he sighed. Finn remembered when he had to be in a wheelchair during Sophmore year when they were supporting Artie. It was a disaster. The only thing it got him was a job, with the help of Rachel.

"Anything else?" Finn asked, there usually was more. He just hoped he didn't need any surgery. That was something what worried him. What if there were complications? And he never was fond of the idea or even the shows of people getting cut into. He never understood why Kurt and Ally liked Grey's Anatomy. Most of the time it showed people on the table, being cut into and dying. He didn't like that.

"Well you lost a lot of blood in the accident, so we will need to do a blood transfusion." He said. "And we are going to need a donor."

"You need one of us?" Ally asked and the doctor nodded. "Yes, and he would need a unit." Dr. Harris said and Kurt sighed. He hated needles as much as the next guy, but he had Finn to think about. "I'll do it." Kurt said and Dr. Harris nodded.

"What blood type are you?" Dr. Harris asked Kurt and he thought for a moment, trying to remember. "B Positive." Kurt said and the doctor sighed. "According to our records, Finn's blood type is B Negative. So you are not a viable match. He would need a donor that is blood type B Negative, like himself, or the rare blood type, O Negative." He said and Kurt sighed.

"I'll do it." Ally said. And Finn and Kurt faced her. "I'm B Negative." Ally told him and the doctor nodded. "First we will need to have you tested." He said and she didn't like the sounded of that. "For what?" Ally asked.

"HIV, hepatitis B, hepatitis C, syphilis, and AIDS." He said and she sighed. "Wouldn't I know if I have syphilis?" Ally asked and Dr. Harris nodded. "But we like to make sure. Unless, you aren't sexually active. Have you ever had intimate relations with anyone?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yes. Twice, I believe." Ally said and the doctor nodded. "Okay, we will do the tests and if you are viable, then you will be the perfect donor for him." He said and Ally followed the doctor out of the room. "She didn't have to do that." Finn said. He knew this was going to be a very long hour for her to say the least.

"The thing is Finn, she wanted to." Kurt said and Finn nodded. He knew he was the only reason she was doing it. "All because of me." Finn said. "I'll be back later. I'm going to go talk to the others. As Kurt went out the door, he saw Ryder and he went in. He probably wanted to talk to Finn.

"Hey Ryder." Finn said and Ryder smiled. "Hey." Ryder said and walked in closer. He sat next to him and smiled. "I heard about the blood transfusion." Ryder said, trying to find someone to say that wouldn't make him cry in front of Finn. Ryder didn't like thought that he might not make it. "Yeah. Ally getting like fifty test done and then if she is a good donor, then they'll take the blood and give it to me." Finn said.

Ryder nodded and then Finn realized there was something wrong. "What's going on? "Finn asked and Ryder shook it off. "Nothing." He lied. Everything was wrong. Finn being there in that bed was wrong. Ryder felt like he was going to lose someone he really cared about. Someone who's cared about him since the start.

"Come on. Is someone giving you a hard time?" Finn asked, but Ryder shook his head. "Ryder, what's wrong?" He asked again. "Everything. I mean the guy who has been like my mentor person since I got to McKinley was in a friggin' hit and run!" Ryder and then Finn started to get what he was talking about.

"I mean, and they are saying out there that he might not make it. And this might be the last time I see him and talk to him." Ryder said. A few tears fell and Finn sighed. "Hey. I'm going to be okay. I'm getting a blood transfusion. So far that they know, that's only thing I need and they'll monitor me overnight. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm going to be fine. I'll be back at McKinley in no time." Finn said.

"How can you be so sure? Do hear what they are saying?" Ryder asked and a few more tears fell. He's become so close to Finn in ways he wasn't even to his own father. Finn understood where he was coming from, which made this harder.

"Ryder, I'm going to be fine." Finn insisted and Ryder wiped a few tears from his face as a few more fell. "Hey, it's okay." Finn said. He really wanted Ryder not get upset about this. So far, Finn was doing okay. Ryder was getting over worked and emotional. He was sensitive enough, he didn't really need to worry about Finn.

"Hey, go get a drink or something, talk to Marley, and we'll talk later." Finn said and Ryder nodded. Ryder wiped his tears and nodded. "Promise?" Ryder asked and Finn nodded. "I promise." Ryder then obeyed Finn and left the room.

* * *

Finn got a few minutes peace before Ally came back into the room. "Hey, how did the tests go?" Finn asked, hoping she was a good donor. Mostly because he wanted her to be able to pass those tests. Having any of those things could be as life threatening as a car accident.

"Yeah. They only needed to take blood in one test. Only took a couple minutes and I'm a good donor. They're coming in here in a few minutes to do the blood transfusion." Ally told him and he smiled. "They thought it'd be easier this way. Take the blood from me. Than transfer it into your system."

"You don't have to do this." Finn told her. "I didn't ask, I offered and like hell I am. Finn I've already been tested. And anyway, and trust me, you need it." Ally said and Finn smiled. "Weird. I thought you'd be nervous. About the needle and the whole thing." Finn added and Ally smiled.

"Sweet, but it's small and hurts as much as getting a shot of Novocain. Barley anything." Ally said. "And I'm not Kurt so I won't freak out." She added and Finn laughed. Then Dr. Harris came in. "Hello Ally, Finn, are you two ready?" He asked and Ally nodded. Finn did too.

"Should only take a few minutes." He said and Ally sat down on a chair as Dr. Harris one nurse got ready. They found the her vein and cleaned her arm off. Then they put the needle and she didn't even cringe. "See. Nothing to it." Ally said and Finn smiled. Maybe it was better than having Kurt be the donor. He probably would have been a nervous wreck. He hated needles more than anything.

After few minutes, they got the unit of blood from Ally and then the nurse but a cotton ball over the puncture and then taped it on. Then they went over Finn and asked for his arm. They found his vein and cleaned off a part of his arm. He cringed when he stuck the needle in. Then they started to transfer the blood to him.

It was going to take a few minutes so in the mean time, Ally left the room to grab a drink for both of them. She was going to need it mostly because she lost a unit of blood. Finn was getting it. By the time she got back, the transfusion was done.

The Doctor and nurse then left the two alone in the room. "How did you not feel it go in?" Finn asked. He obviously felt it and didn't like it at all. Ally found it a little ammusing. But she's had experience. "I've donated blood countless times, had my appenix out when I was twelve, and just had blood drawn like ten minutes ago, not including the transfusion part. So I guess you could say I'm used to the tiny needles." Ally said and Finn laughed.

"Did it hurt? For you?" She asked. "Not as much as I felt when the car hit me, but yeah. A little." Finn said and Ally smiled. "You are so soft!" She joked and he gave her a nudge.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to have lunch with Kurt and Sam. I'll be back later. You better be here when I get back." Ally said and he nodded. "Maybe." He said and her eyes widened. And then she rolled them. "Not the time to joke, Finn." She said and then left the room.

* * *

Like an hour later. Finn hadn't had anyone come into the room. He figured they must have left or gone to eat or whatever. And then Rachel walked into the room. Finn smiled seeing her, he always loved her, even though they were no longer an item.

"Rachel." Finn said as Rachel closed the door to his room and walked towards him. She sat on the chair closest to him. "How are you doing?" Rachel asked and Finn sighed. He had lost count of how many people have asked him that question since he woke up from the coma. "I've been better." Finn said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Obviously he's been better. He was hit by a freaking car. He just woke up from being in a coma, the only thing helping the pain was the IVs and it wasn't much, he just had a transfusion, and at a point he was very close to dying. "You didn't have to come. I'm fine as you can see. The blood transfusion is done, so I'll be fine and out of here in a few days." Finn said and Rachel sighed.

"I got the call that said you were hit by a car. You could have died. Or you could have been dead." Rachel said. "I care about you. And even though we are broken up, and no matter if we are together or not, I'll always care about you and be worried about you." Finn still loved her and she still loved him. This may be the thing that made Rachel realize, her mistake. Leaving him.

"Look, you don't have to stay. My parents will be here soon, I've got Kurt and Ally here already. You should go back to New York. Go be with your boyfriend or something." Finn said, referring to Brody, even though Rachel ended that like a month ago.

"Brody and I aren't seeing each other. I heard about the prostitute thing." Rachel told him and he grinned. "Really?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded. "And I heard that you attacked him. Never got a chance to thank you." She said.

"Well, you're welcome." Finn said and Rachel sighed and gave him a nudge. "You scared me to death! When Ally called me I thought you were dead or worse! I get down here, you were in a coma! I thought the last thing I said to you was, 'Good' or something like that." She said.

"What would you have preferred them to be?" Finn asked and then Rachel was silent for a moment. Then she got up, closer to Finn. Leaned in and kissed him. He shut his eyes, he has missed doing that for months. He really loved her. She loved him, and now she realized she wasn't going to let him go again.

"I love you." She said. Finn looked at her silently for a few moments. Rachel wondered what she did wrong. Then his eyes feel shut and he fell back. The monitor started beeping rapidly. "OH MY GOD!" Rachel yelled as Finn started to code as his life was on the line again. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Rachel yelled, needing someone. Anyone to save his life.

* * *

Ally and Kurt were talking with the doctor. "Well it doesn't look like he needs any surgery and hasn't coded at all or had any problems since we got him here and he's been out of the coma." Dr. Harris said.

"So he is going to be fine, right?" Ally asked, hopeful. He needed to be okay. He was only nineteen. He couldn't go now. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. "As long as he doesn't code and tomorrow we'll check him out again, he should be fine. He'll need a lot of care though." He said and Ally smiled.

_He'll come home_ Ally thought. She hasn't seen Finn much since he started college and moved out of the Hummel- Hudson house to live there at the school and room with Puck. She'd have to take care of him, but she didn't mind. As long as he was alright. Everything would be like it was. Thankfully.

"He'll have to be under care for a few weeks, especially with the leg and collar bone fractures. And it's going to take him a while to get used to getting back on his feet after being in a wheelchair for so long. But luckily it'll be easier than for someone who damaged their spinal cord." He said.

"Will he need physical therapy?" Kurt asked and the doctor nodded. "It would help. After a month and once his leg and colar bone is healed, I think it'd best for him to go." He added. "Alright. I can probably help him get used to the wheelchair. I was in one for a month remember?" Ally said and Kurt nodded.

Then a nurse came into the room Ally, Kurt, and Dr. Harris was. "Doctor Harris, it's Finn Hudson, he's crashing." She said and Ally and Kurt's eyes widened and they exchanged, terrified glances. They ran out of the room, with Dr. Harris following them. They got to the room and saw other doctors in there along with Rachel. As Finn was out cold and his moniter went crazy. They were losing him. This couldn't be happening.

Kurt was widened. Rachel was freaking out and crying at the same time. Ally started crying to as they watched him. He was dying. Only the doctor could save him. They couldn't just sit here and watch him die. Then Dr. Harris took over.

"Start contractions and compressions." He said and the doctors started doing so and nothing was happening. "Okay we will do V- tact." He said and then they took off his clothing. The tops so they could get to his chest.

They got the pads to try and get him back. They rubbed them together. "Charge at 200." Dr. Harris said and then another did so. "CLEAR!" He yelled and everyone took their hands off Finn. He shocked him and no response. "Again at 300." He said. "CLEAR!" He yelled and Finn was shocked again. "Come on." Dr. Harris mumbled as The others were freaking out on the side.

Kurt took his sister and his arms for comfort as this might be the end. Tears fell and Ally yelled. "No! Come on!" She yelled and then like that, Finn's heart rate was normal. Finn opened his eyes and scanned the room. "Heart rates normal." He said and then Ally, Kurt, and Rachel sighed in relief. "Finn. Can you hear me?" Ally asked and Finn tried to say something, but had trouble because there was a tube down his throat.

"Take the tube out." Dr. Harris said and the other doctors did so. Once it was out Finn coughed, roughly. "Wha- what? What happened?" He asked.

"You started to crash." Dr. Harris told him. Finn's eyes widened. One minute he was talking to Rachel, and then kissing. The next minute he is dying. He was lucky they were able to revive him. "I thought you said he was fine. What now? That he coded?" Ally asked, worried that they were back in the woods again.

"We don't know what caused this. We were sure... we'll have to run a test." He said and they all sighed. More tests. Tests that made them cringe and worry that there was something wrong. What if there was? Could it kill him? Would he die? What was the test anyway?

"What do you have to do?" Kurt asked and Dr. Harris glanced at Finn, who seemed very worried. He didn't blame him. He was probably taking the whole thing in. "We will do a spinal tap." He said and nobody liked the sound of that. Kurt and Ally seemed to know what it was, and they surely were glad it wasn't them. But felt bad that Finn had to go through it.

"Um, what do you do exactly?" Rachel asked and as Dr. Harris was about to speak, Ally interjected. Knowing what was done. "They take a needle, put it into your spine. A long one. Kind of similar like when they give you the drug to take the pain away when you're in labor." Ally explained and Finn gulped.

"Is there an alternative test? That doesn't involve huge needles?" Finn asked nervously. "This is the best test. We will also have to take a blood test later tonight." He told them and Finn sighed. "I'll be back in a few minutes to the spinal tap." He said and left the room.

"Remind me never to drive again." Finn said and the others couldn't help but laugh. They felt bad that Finn had to go through all this. They couldn't imagine what it was like to have a needle, a big one at that, getting putting into your spine. Ally sat next to him as Rachel started to pace the room. Ally put her hand on Finn's knowing he was terrified. "You'll be alright." She said.

Then they heard a noise, they all turned to Rachel who was looking at her phone. "It's just Jan. She's wondering if everything is okay." Rachel said and Kurt sighed. "Want me to talk to her?" Kurt asked Rachel. She shook her head. "No, I'll talk to her. She was asking me anyway. I'll be out in reception." Rachel said and then left the room. Finn sighed.

"So, how bad is this going to hurt?" Finn asked, but neither Ally or Kurt knew. Not one of them ever needed a spinal tap or the pain reliever women get when they are in labor. "Sorry Finn, we never had a spinal tap. Ever." Kurt said and Finn sighed again. "I'm going to die." Finn said, but he didn't mean it literally.

"Don't say that!" Ally exclaimed.

"Hey, I was- I didn't mean it literally. I just know that this needle that is going to go through my spine is going to hurt like hell." Finn said and Ally sighed. "Sorry. It's just hard to take that as a joke when you are here. And near the edge." She said and Finn nodded. And then Dr. Harris came back in.

"Alright, Finn, you're going to have to sit up for this." He said and Finn sighed. "Ally, lets help him." Kurt said and she nodded. They started to help Finn sit up more. "Careful of my leg." Finn said and Kurt rolled his eyes. When they finally got him up. Dr. Harris walked over. Then the receptionist they saw earlier walked in. "Dr. Harris, Mr. Hudson's father is on the phone. He'd like to talk to him or his brother." She said and both Dr. Harris and Finn looked at Kurt.

"I'll talk to him." Kurt said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kurt said and then followed the receptionist out of the room and to the main desk. "Alright are you ready?" Dr. Harris as Finn as soon as Kurt was gone.

"As ready as anyone could be when they are going to get a needle in their spine." Finn joked and the doctor chuckled. "It'll only take a few minutes." He said as he came over with a giant needle. Finn saw it and gulped. Dr. Harris felt him get tense. "Try and relax, alright." He said and Finn took a breath.

"I'll numb the area first." He said and then put the smaller needle in. Finn winced. Luckily that only lasted a few seconds. But he knew the actual needle was going to be worse. They waited a few seconds. "Okay, I'm going to put it in now. Try and relax." He said and then took the bigger needle and slowly put it into Finn's spine. His eyes widened as he felt piercing pain of the needle enter his spine. He started breathing heavily and he tried not to scream.

After a minute, Dr. Harris took the needle out. "There." He said and Finn let out a loud sigh, relieved that it was out of his spine. He then slammed back, but moaned as it hurt a lot. "Should be sore for a little bit. I'll be back later to do a blood test." The doctor said and then left.

"You okay?" Ally asked as Finn continued to catch his breath. "Once my spine stops throbbing." Finn said and Ally smiled. "I'll get you some ice. I doubt the hospital as rules against that." She said and then walked out to get him an ice bag.

* * *

Later, Finn's back started to feeling as sore and then a nurse came and did a blood test. And a then they got the results from both of them. When Kurt and Ally were both in the room with Finn, he asked to speak with them privately.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, when they were alone. "We got the results of the spinal tap and blood test we did on Finn." He said and Kurt didn't like how he sounded when he said it. Neither did Ally. "And... what?" He asked.

"It appears everything is normal." He said and both Kurt and Ally arched their eyebrows. "But he crashed- you're saying you don't know how it happened?" Ally asked and Dr. Harris shrugged. "It could be that the accident more internal damage than we thought. His heart could have been damaged. In ways that our x- rays and tests can't pick up." He explained and Ally scoffed.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit in there and watch him maybe die? You have to do something!" She exclaimed. "So far that we know, there is nothing we can do except revive him when he codes. I'll have to bring in my best cardio surgeon to take a look. Tomorrow." He said.

"What if he isn't here tomorrow? Are you saying he either makes it through the night or dies?" Ally asked, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. She knew what he was saying. "There is a chance." He tried to say, but then Ally left the room.

"Ally!" Kurt yelled, she ignored him. Dr. Harris put his hand on his shoulder. "If I were you, I'd say what you want to your brother. And I'd let her spend what could be his last few hours." He told Kurt and he sighed. "Do you really think this could be it? He's only nineteen. The accident wasn't even meant for him. Was it?" Kurt asked and Dr. Harris shrugged. He didn't say another word.

* * *

A few hours past. Kurt saw Finn again, and then they got the news of the accident. The accident was meant for another. A criminal to in fact. The one who hit Finn was after a man who stole thousands of dollars from him. Instead the guy hit a kind, talented, and down to earth nineteen year old who was in college and co- directing a Glee club. This guy may be the one to end Finn's life. Or Finn would never be the same if he got out of the hospital. Alive.

Sam took Ryder and Marley home a little later. Kurt wanted to go home. He tried to get Ally to go with him, but she didn't want to. She was going to stay. Be with Finn, if this was his final hours, then at least he wouldn't be alone and she get to be with him.

He walked into his room. "Hey, where is Kurt?" Finn asked as soon as she walked into the room. Ally sighed. He didn't know that by tomorrow he might not be here. Or he might be in surgery. Two options. Both were horrible. "He went home. So did Marley, Ryder, Rachel, and Sam." Ally told him and he nodded. But then he wondered why she was still there.

"Why haven't you gone home?" He asked her and she sighed. "Because I don't want to." She said and Finn knew that she wanted to stay because of him. "I'll be fine. Go home and get some rest, I'll be here tomorrow." He said and she was silent.

"What's going on?" He asked, he could tell something was bothering her. "There is the fact that there is a chance you could die tonight." She said and he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be here tomorrow." He insisted, but it was uncertain. She didn't understand how he could be so sure.

"How do you know?" She asked. "They can't find out why you crashed. They say it could be your heart. That it was damaged in the crash. And even if you do make it for the night, they have to take you to surgery and there is a chance you could die there! And if you make it out and after recovery, you'll just go back to college and do whatever and who is to say there won't be another accident?" She said.

Finn knew that she was afraid of losing him. They were very close. Ever since Sophmore year when she was a freshman and he was a sophomore. They were close. They were friends before their parents even got together. And after that, they always were there for each other. She didn't want to believe that he might gone after one night.

She started to cry. Tears escaped her eyes. Many of them at that. "Hey, I'm going to be okay, and no matter what I'll always be with you." Finn said. He was right, but it wouldn't be the same. She let out a loud sigh and continued to cry. She already lost her biological mother and father, and then her new mom. Kurt's mom at that, if she lost Finn, it would be really hard for her.

"Hey. Come here." Finn said and Ally walked closer to him as tears continued to fall. "Don't cry, okay." He said and wiped the tears from her face. Fin shuffled over to the other side of his hospital bed. "Sit up here with me." He said and Ally nodded as she got onto the bed next to Finn. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He whispered to her as she started to sob again, but that's not what he wanted. He didn't want her to be upset. "Shh, I'll be okay. You're going to be okay." He whispered and she stopped. "Remember when I sang that Pretender's song when I was a sophomore?" He asked her and she nodded. "Yeah. You thought you got you got your girlfriend pregnant." She answered and Finn laughed.

"Yeah. Sing it with me. Right now." He said and she shrugged. "This isn't the good time for karaoke." She said and he gave her a nudge. "Come on." He insisted, but she said nothing, so Finn decided there was only one way to force her into it.

[Finn]

_Oh, why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes _  
_Come on and come to me now _

_Don't be ashamed to cry _  
_Let me see you through _  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too _

Ally smiled as he sang. He always had a pure and amazing voice. She always thought he sounded great singing that song. It was making her feel a little better.

_When the night falls on you _  
_You don't know what to do _  
_Nothing you confess _  
_Could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Won't let nobody hurt you _  
_I'll stand by you _

"Sing with me." He whispered and Ally sighed. She was going to lose anyway, since he kept nagging her. Even when he was like this, he managed to do these kind of things. She nodded as she tried not laugh, even though this song made her both happy and sad.

[Ally]

_So if you're mad, get mad _  
_Don't hold it all inside _  
_Come on and talk to me now _

_Hey, what you got to hide? _  
_I get angry too _  
_Well I'm a lot like you _

Finn started to sing again with her, this time. A tear escaped her, but she was happy. She hasn't sang with him in what felt like forever. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time either.

[Ally & Finn]

_So if you're mad, get mad _  
_Don't hold it all inside _  
_Come on and talk to me now _

_Hey, what you got to hide? _  
_I get angry too _  
_Well I'm a lot like you _

_When you're standing at the crossroads _  
_Don't know which path to choose _  
_Let me come along _  
_'cause even if you're wrong _

_I'll stand by you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Won't let nobody hurt you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Take me in into your darkest hour _  
_And I'll never desert you _  
_I'll stand by you _

[Finn]

_And when... _  
_When the night falls on you, baby _

[Ally]

_You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own _

[Finn]

_I'll stand by you. _

[Ally]

_I'll stand by you._

[Finn]

_Won't let nobody hurt you._

[Ally & Finn]

_I'll stand by you._

She smiled. Finn pulled her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you little sister." Finn said and Ally leaned into him again. As if she was many years younger and he was the same age. "I love you too." She replied and then Finn pulled her in for a hug. Another tear fell as she felt the love and compassion that Finn had for his younger sister as he held her in his arms. It was amazing.

* * *

Ally ended up falling asleep. Finn did too. Kurt came into the room the next morning and saw them. He smiled at the sight. He thought it was adorable. He then went over to Ally and gently shook her. "Ally. Wake up." Kurt said and after a few seconds, she did.

"Kurt. I fell asleep." Ally said as she tried to wake up and then looked over at Finn. Who was next to her. _Asleep_. "Finn." Ally said and shook him, but no response. "Finn." She said again, shaking him more. "Finn!" She yelled and shook him more roughly, but nothing. She then went to check his heartbeat. She put her fingers on his neck, but didn't feel anything. "FINN!" She yelled louder and then Kurt took her as Dr. Harris came in. "NO!" She screamed.

"What happened?" He asked, but all he saw was Kurt grabbing his sister as she was freaking out. Dr. Harris checked the pulse, but there wasn't one. Finn was _gone._ "I'm so sorry." He said and Ally started to cry roughly. She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. She hoped this was just a nightmare, but it was too real.

Finn was gone. _"Time of death, 8:10."_ She heard his doctor say and then they took his blanket and pulled it over his body. _"He died roughly an hour ago. I suspect a stroke."_ Ally cried as Kurt took her in his arms and then a tear fell from his eye. His brother was gone. So was Ally's. They not only lost a brother. They lost a friend. The accident killed him. Finn was gone. He died.

Finn knew many. Many knew him. He had a big family. Other than that, he had his Glee family, who loved him just as much. He would be missed. Last night. He sung _I'll Stand By You_ by the Pretenders. That was the last time anyone would have heard his voice. Last time he spoke. _That was his last song_.

_The End._

_In Loving Memory of Cory Monteith (1982- 2013)_

* * *

**I finally finished my tribute fic! I started this after the day of his death and just finished it now. My longest ONE SHOT ever. **

**I know any of you who are reading this are probably crying right now, well, yeah. I am too. I've been planning this whole thing since I started it and once I wrote the last part I just couldn't.**

**Ever time I see a picture of him now or hear one of his solos I start to get really depressed. **

**Then I had a dream about him, weird right? And I woke up and started crying my eyes out. Now I get how my best friend feels 100%**

**Cory was an amazing guy! He was talented, funny, cute, adorable, sensitive, and just a plain amazing guy! He never forget to mention that he was from Canada. ;)**

**And Finn was just an amazing character. The moment I saw him, I loved him. I loved all the songs he sang. I'll Stand By You was just one of my favorite songs that he sang. So I thought I put that one in here.**

**By the way if you don't know Ally, my OC! If you read **_**Taking Chances**_** or **_**Save Me**_**, then you know who she is. I don't why, I know most people were doing Finchel tributes, but I wanted to be different. So I kind of focused on a Finn and my OC's relationship.**

**I did put a Finchel scene in here. I haven't really wrote Finchel before, so I hope that part was okay. And I always loved Marley's relationship with him. It's kind of like A father daughter thing. Or is it just me? And Ryder and Finn have a really good relationship. Furt, well brotherly relationship.**

**What did you think of it? Was it good? I kind of have doubts about it, besides the fact that is probably one of the most saddest things you'll read right now. Sorry if I got some of the medical things wrong. I'm only in high school. Not a doctor.**

**There might be a sequel to what they all do afterwards. I was going to write Burt and Carole getting there the next morning, but then I realized I couldn't really get that in there. So maybe if I do a sequel.**

**Sorry for killing you, but this is for Cory. We all love and miss him! We will always remember him. Cory Monteith & Finn Hudson will be in our hearts forever!**

**I know, Glee won't be the same without him, but we have the past seasons. And I watch because I still love it and I will always think of Cory when I do! And of course, Lea. It's been hardest for her, like she said, 'Cory will always be in my heart.' Cory will be in ours forever.**

**So let me what you think! I hope it was good! Took me about two weeks to write this! So tell me what you thought of it :) And we all give love to Cory, that he forever rest in peace and give love to his family, friends, cast mates, and of course Lea! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
